


Baby on Board

by chivalrous_aegislash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everything is good and pure and happy and no body dies, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, extremely self indulgent fic written for me by me, featuring transboy Jack Morrison, trans headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrous_aegislash/pseuds/chivalrous_aegislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Morrison gives Reinhardt the news that he's pregnant with the big guy's child, the big guy could not be happier. Reinhardt becomes determined to be the best damn papa that kid could ever dream of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. So I'm very, very self-conscious about my writing and honestly it takes a lot of energy to post fics. It makes me to anxious when people comment on fics, whether it's positive or not, so please do not leave any comments here. I know most of the time comments are well intentioned, but I'm just weird I guess and seeing that there's a comment on a fic makes my heart start pounding and a start trembling and get all scared. Thanks.

Reinhardt approached his Commander's office with a confident stride. Between their busy schedules, it had been quite some time since he had Morrison around long enough to really get to talk to him outside of their morning routine, which had Reinhardt feeling like they were in a rut.

While he had missions occasionally, his Commander had been very preoccupied lately with all the late nights(often coming home after Reinhardt had already gone to bed), press conferences, and the many other duties he had as the Strike Commander of Overwatch. While Reinhardt understood, he still missed spending some more intimate time with his lover. Perhaps he could ask for them to have a brief leave from work to have a few days together, though he doubted Morrison would have the time for that.

Entering his Commander’s large office, Reinhardt was immediately met with the sight of Morrison pacing behind his desk. Morrison turned towards Reinhardt and forced a smile and nodded. He appeared to be worried, which was alarming to the Crusader. He had seen Morrison stressed and he had seen him worried, but he had never seen him quite this high strung.

Reinhardt stepped forward, closing the door behind him, and asked, “Is everything alright, Jack?”

“Everything is just fine,” Jack answered quickly, motioning to the chair sat out in front of his desk. “Take a seat.”

“You don’t seem fine,” Reinhardt murmured as he took a seat. “What is it you would like to talk about? Is there a problem?”

Morrison sighed and rounded his desk, leaning against the front of it as he looked down at Reinhardt. He crossed his arms over his chest briefly before awkwardly shifting and bracing his palms against the top of the desk. Everything about his movement screamed nervousness and uneasy. Something was definitely up.

“Well, you see… Reinhardt… I… I, uh,” Morrison began, fumbling over his words as he drumming his fingers against the top of the desk.

“... Yes, go on,” Reinhardt replied slowly, waiting for his lover to get on with it. The Crusader quickly found himself feeling as nervous as his lover, wondering what was coming. He did not like seeing Jack like this.

“Right, well I have some… big, big news that’s going to… to change things between us,” Morrison continued, still drumming his fingers rhythmically on the desk.

“ _ Jack please _ -”

“Reinhardt, I’m pregnant,” Jack blurted, the drumming stopping as he looked Reinhardt in the eyes.

Reinhardt stared back at Jack a moment as the news processed in his mind. Then, before Jack could even blink, the larger man bolted up and was holding him in a tight embrace. Reinhardt laughed heartily, happy tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’m going to be a papa,” he exclaimed, practically picking Jack up off his feet before settling down a tad. “I-I’m going to be a papa!”

Morrison smiled and hugged Reinhardt back, letting his head rest against the other’s strong shoulder. “Yeah, you are, big guy,” he said sweetly. “We’re going to be parents.”

Reinhardt sniffled and kissed Jack’s neck. For a while, Reinhardt said nothing. He just held his lover close and enjoyed the embrace. Right now, Reinhardt was the happiest man in the world.

“How long have you known, Mein Liebling,” he asked, finally releasing Jack enough to look down at him.

“Only a few hours,” Jack said, reaching up and wiping the tears from Reinhardt’s eyes. “Got the test back from Mercy and nearly passed out.”

“How far along are you then,” Reinhardt asked, looking down at Jack’s stomach, feeling his stomach.

“Only a couple weeks,” Jack answered. It was an accident, but that seemed to be how many kids came to be. While Jack was pretty scared by the idea of being a parent, he knew Reinhardt would be there by his side.

“Jack, we need to start getting ready for the baby,” Reinhardt said sounding very serious, taking Morrison by his shoulders. “I am going to build a nursery for our child and I am going to make sure you are taken care of, my love. If you need anything, I am here for you. Anything you want. Anything you need.”

Jack chuckled. “It’s a bit early to start fussing like that, isn’t it?”

“Oh no, Jack. It is never too early to start planning and it is never too early to start to pamper you,” Reinhardt replied. He leaned in and kissed Morrison on the cheek. “You’re going to need to take it easy now, you know? No more of the late nights or any of the stress. You have to take care of yourself for the sake of our child.”

“I know. I know,” Jack sighed, shaking his head. “I’ll cut down on work, but I’m not going on leave just yet. I’m not about to just start sitting on my ass when I can still do things around here.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, my love,” Reinhardt with with a nod. He reached up and pulled Morrison into another embrace, this one more gentle than the other. He enjoyed the embrace, leaving a gentle kiss on Morrison’s forehead. Then he scooped his lover up and nuzzled their noses together. “How about we go tell everyone the happy news now? Maybe then they can plan a baby shower for you.”

“Yeah, let’s go make the announcement,” he said, pecking Reinhardt on the cheek.

With that said, Reinhardt carried his lover off. He could hardly wait to tell everyone he was going to be a father.


	2. Chapter 2

Morrison returned to his office with a decorative vase complete with card and flowers in hand. He sighed and set it next to the others on the nearest empty space he had. Scattered around his officer were several more gifts given to him by his comrades and subordinates since his announcement a few days ago. Sitting on just about every surface in his office were bouquets and vases of varying sizes, a couple balloons lined the ceiling, and dozens of cards(half of which he had gotten to opening) sat on his desk.

All of the gifts were just the start. Morrison knew his friends would likely be planning a baby shower somewhere down the line just like Reinhardt had said. While he had never been an introverted man, all this attention was getting tiring. On top of all the attention he was given by his friends, Jack received the most from Reinhardt, who constantly check in on him. Naturally Morrison felt a bit coddled. Though he supposed it was good that people cared so much about his future child.

Jack wondered how hectic it would be when the media picked up on the fact that he was pregnant. He could already see all of the headlines about it. The gossip articles would have a field day with it. But what else could he expect being the poster boy of Overwatch.

That train of thought was lost when Morrison could hear his lover outside of his office, undoubtedly coming in to check on him once again. Jack smiled and shook his head, strolling over to his desk and sitting down just as the door opened.

“Hello, Reinhardt. It’s good to see you again so soon. I am still fine. Yes, I’ve eaten and, yes, I am hydrated,” Morrison said before looking up at the person standing in the doorway. His smile faltered for a moment before he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. “Oh, Amari, it’s you. Back from your mission already? How’d it go?”

Ana playfully scoffed, leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. “The mission went fine,” she answered, “but I’m more concerned with what I’ve been hearing everyone talking about.”

“Oh, yeah. You weren’t here for the announcement,” Jack said, coyly tugging at the collar of his shirt. “Reinhardt and I-”

“You’re having a kid together,” she said, smiling at him. Finally she strolled in and over to him, leaning over his desk with her hands braced against the desk. “How far along are you?”

“A couple weeks.”

Ana took a look around the room, chuckling at all of the gifts everyone had given Morrison to congratulate him on his pregnancy. “You must be getting a lot of attention.”

Jack sighed and slouched in his seat. “Yeah. I sure am,” he said, sounding pretty tired. “Everyone is very excited by the news, Reinhardt especially.”

“You poor thing,” Ana teased as she reached out to pinch her Commander’s cheeks. “If you think everyone fawning over you is the worst, just wait until you get further along in your pregnancy, my dear.”

Jack groaned. “I know. The morning sickness. It’s going to be the worst.”

Ana laughed, shaking her head at her friend. “That’s not even the half of it, Jack. You’ve got a lot to learn. It’s a good thing I’m here for you.”

“Really?”

“Of course, Jack,” Ana said, finally taking a seat across from her Commander. “I would be glad to give you advice and get you ready for all the things you’re going to experience. That’s what future godmother’s are for after all.”

Jack sat up straight and chuckled. “Who said anything about you being a godmother,” he asked playfully.

Amari gasped, feigning offense to Jack’s inquiry. “I better be your child’s godmother,” she said firmly, a smile threatening to ruin the facade. “I am your best friend and I am going to be helping you out throughout your pregnancy.”

“Well, how about I do you one better, Amari,” Jack said, leaning forward with a brow raised. “How about my kid grows up calling you Auntie Ana?”

A hand went up to cover Ana’s mouth as a large grin tugged at her lips. “Oh Jack, I would love that,” she said, her heart practically blooming over the idea. Auntie Ana had a nice ring to it. “My Fareeha will have a little cousin. Oh, she will be so happy when I tell her.”

“I’m sure she will be.”

“Now, as for the pregnancy,” Ana said, her tone going motherly.  “You are going to be experiencing Morning Sickness as well as occasional mood swings. Oh, and your breasts, they’ll be tender too.”

Jack froze as she spoke, unknowingly reaching up and touching his chest as she spoke. “That so?”

“Yes. As your belly gets bigger, your legs and ankles may start hurting too,” Ana want on, crossing her arms over her chest. “If that happens, try staying off your legs. Oh, and you’re going to want to avoid caffeine. I know how much you love your coffee. Also, no more fish or junk food. Oh, and you’re going to want to start taking prenatal vitamins.”

It was a lot of information to take in, but Jack tried his best to stay focused and remember the advice she was unloading onto him. By how Ana was talking about it, she seemed like an expert on the subject. He was sure she had done some quick brushing up on the matter beforehand, but he was still very impressed and immensely grateful for her help. It was a relief to have an actual mother by his side to help him through this.

After a while, Ana began telling personal stories about her pregnancy with little Faheera. Jack listened so intently that he had lost track of the time. Before he really knew it, Reinhardt poked his head into the office and interrupted their conversation.

“My love, it is time for us to go home,” Reinhardt said, getting Jack’s attention.

“Oh, is it,” Jack asked, glancing at the time. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. “Thank you so much for the talk, Amari.”

“Oh, it’s my pleasure, Morrison,” She said, standing up and smiling at her commander. “If you need me, you know how to reach me.”

“Absolutely,” Jack said as he walked her towards the door.

Reinhardt stepped out of the way and allowed Amari to leave. He smiled and hooked an arm around Jack as Jack waved goodbye to Ana. “I see you had a nice conversation with our good friend Ana,” Reinhard said as they finally stepped out of the office. He allowed Jack to close the door before continuing on down the hallway.

“Yeah, she helped gave me quite a bit of advice,” Jack said, letting his head rest on Reinhardt’s shoulder.

“This is good,” Reinhardt replied, leaning down to place a kiss on his lover’s forehead. “I am glad she was able to help you, Liebling.”

“Oh, by the way, I promised Ana that she could be our child’s aunt,” Jack said, looking up at Reinhardt with grin.

Reinhardt laughed and gave his lover a slight squeeze. “This is also good,” he said with a grin plastered on his face. “Ana would make an excellent aunt. Our child is lucky to have the best parents and the best auntie they could ever ask for!”

Jack laughed lightly and let his head rest against Reinhardt again. “Yeah, the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder to not leave comments here.


End file.
